Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus capable of informing a user that a flicker is occurring under an artificial light source such as a fluorescent light, a control method therefor and one or more storage mediums.
Description of the Related Art
Under the influence of frequency of the commercial power, an artificial light source such as a fluorescent light causes a so-called flicker in which illumination light periodically fluctuates. Conventionally, by using a known technique, a user is informed that a flicker is occurring.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-126683 discusses an imaging apparatus which is capable of displaying a warning to call an operator's attention when the apparatus determines that a flicker has occurred, and of simultaneously correcting the detected flicker.